board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Biolizard28
About Biolizard28 Biolizard used to frequent a number of Sonic related boards in his first few years on GameFAQs, mostly do to how much he liked the series back then. He made an ass out of himself during his time at the SHSB, which made him more or less the resident troll. Accidentally getting himself banned for revealing a Harry Potter book 6 spoiler, (You know the one) he saw how very little the board he enjoyed cared for him. And left, hoping to find someone to get him back to the boards. Bio had his current account created, and left in search of his new home. After spending the remainder of the year or so at RI, he found the board extremely lacking in entertainment, and left. After a brief period in Current Events and migrating from game board to game board, he stumbled upon Board 8 some time during the 2005 villains contest's final match, to complain about Ganondorf's loss to Sephiroth. (Not knowing anything about the past contests, mind you) He left shortly after that, and spent a little more time on RI, growing bored once again. He turned back to Board 8, and snuck himself in to the community. After 2 years, he's barely made a name for himself, but he's known and accepted by a number of users, far more than he could say for his past ventures. Board 8 Life Bio does very little in the way of contests and projects, aside from a hyped pirate fanfiction which as canceled due to conflicts in his own life. (None serious, just plain being busy) He has recently taken a liking to user contests and Brawl leagues, and does respectably in both. He often looks for outlets to talk about himself, as he's barely recognized on the board, even after a few years. Though Bio isn't completely unknown to the community, he tends to blend in, without any traits that make him stand out among the collection of furries, transexuals, and love-sick teenaged boys. Bio's not one to hold a grudge, but hates the generally scorned users such as SDragonRocker5 and Vlado. However, he dislikes certain users that are well liked in the community, but none that haven't done anything to significantly annoy him. Not a hateful person, save for those who truly deserve it, he doesn't outright insult users he dislikes on the boards... so long as nobody else is. Quite the sheep. Top 10 Video Game Characters # Phoenix Wright # Ike # Solid Snake # Tidus (lol) # King Dedede # Sho Minamimoto # Pikachu # Amaterasu # Revolver Ocelot # Knuckles the Echidna Top 10 Games # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Final Fantasy X # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn # The World Ends With You # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater # Chrono Trigger # Fire Emblem 7 # Okami # Super Mario Galaxy Fun Facts * One of the biggest L-Block haters of the SC2k7 finals. * Literally wouldn't be on Board 8 if not for UltimaterializerX (>_>) * Wants to become a lawyer. Objection! * Stole page format from GMUN's page. * Plays Pokemon competitively. Not the same EeVees you scrubs are used to. * Is an awesome Brawler, maining Ike, King Dedede and Wolf. What the Users think * Blizzard is one of the most influential companies the industry has ever seen. - Ngamer * He wears shoes. - darkx See Also * Biolizard28's Top Ten Unfunniest Things of All Time * Biolizard28's Yaoi Fanfiction External Links * Blizzard's Gaming Collection * Bio's Oracle Profile Category:Users